A Summer In The Dark
by RealHuntress18
Summary: Persephone Bennett died a couple of days ago. At least her personality did. She's different, darker and mysterious. Her summer vacation with her father and Bonnie may get complicated if you throw in hybrids, rippers, werewolves, and ex-boyfriends. There's also the collection of a certain deal that needs to be fulfilled. Persephone/Stefan friendship! Read first story!
1. Chapter 1: Somewhere New

_**A Summer In The Dark**_

* * *

_**This is my short novella of the Summer Bonnie and Seph spend on their own, away from Mystic Falls. There will be vampires, werewolves, hybrids, rippers and ex-boyfriends, so stick around and let the story of this special witch unfold before your eyes.**_

* * *

[Disclaimer: I own my OCs. And TVD's take on the supernatural.]

Chapter 1: Somewhere New

Here we were on the road, on something that my dad calls 'A tour of the south'. He told us that he hadn't seen much of us since I came home, so we were going on a road trip. We used to do this with Grams, before she became a danger to the roads. Drinking with her medication did not help much. Anyway, so far we had been to Richmond, finally spotting the largest ketchup bottle. Go figure.

I wish we could go north this time, possibly catching New York in the summer. I hadn't been there in ages. Maybe even go to California. I met a girl there from pre-med camp and she's almost as close to me as Care is. Speaking of Caroline, I have a phone call coming in.

"Hello, Carebear." I knew she dislikes that nickname, but I love calling her that. It's too cute.

"_Hey, Seph. How's the '_family road trip' _going?" _She knew that I didn't want to go. She's even emphasized who I should spend my summer with.

"It's going. I'm bored, Bonnie's snoring and Dad won't let me drive." I whined.

She laughs, of course. "_Sounds fun."_

"It's your fault, you know."

"_What do you mean?"_

"Don't play coy. I know you told _multiple_ people that I'm a bad driver! Do you know how much trouble you caused? No one lets me drive anymore! I have to steal my own car keys!" I whispered the last one.

More laughter. "_I did not! That was Tyler!"_

I stood my ground, "Well, he said it was you, and so did Matt. But that would make sense, since I put that iHome in Ty's and locker rigged to play 'Friday' when he opened it." I chuckled a bit, "I know he hates Rebecca Black."

Caroline chuckles with me, "_That was you! Ty thought it was Matt the whole time. You started that stupid pranking war between them!"_

"Did I forget to tell you that I'm awesome?"

She sighs, "_You never do."_

"Okay, well again won't be a stretch. I am the ordained queen of awesomeness." I knew that Caroline was rolling her eyes. "Anyway, how's Lena doing?"

"_She's in shock. Stefan's gone, Jenna and John are dead, it's hard on her, you know? I checked in her this morning and she was listening to the news. She does that everyday now. Every time she hears about weird animal attacks, she goes to Damon to give him a lead." _I don't blame her. I hadn't forgotten about my deal with Klaus. Who knows when he's going to take me and how I am going to tell Bonnie.

"I get it. I would look for him too, she loves him and Stefan is our friend."

"_I'm meeting Ty at the Grille. I'll talk to you later!"_

"Ooh. Meeting Ty at the Grille. I wonder why?" I teased. Those two don't get it yet, the sexual tension is a killer. I would know from experience.

"_Ty and I are _just _friends. Nothing else. That would be weird." _Caroline is a good liar, I'll give her that, but I know her.

"Bye, Care."

"_Bye."_ I'm gonna miss my blondie.

Finally, we pulled in a gas station. I woke up Bonnie, because I knew that dad wasn't going to stop in a while.

"You snore." I deadpanned.

"I do not!" My sister denied.

"Looks like someone is swimming in a river called _De Nile_." I teased. "Okay, get up. Dad's not stopping again until we get to Raleigh. It's best we go to the bathroom now."

Luckily, this bathroom was better than the last one. Last time, the door was hard to open and it smelled terrible. The farther I got from Mystic Falls, the more I felt myself. Maybe my friend was right, maybe a change in scenery would make me feel better.

Maybe Beacon Hills, California.

Just a thought.

* * *

_Finally_, my dad let me drive and we were about twenty minutes away from Raleigh when I saw another gas station. I really needed to pee. I pulled over while dad and Bonnie was asleep, and slowly walked in the gas station. It was pretty big, with aisles for everything, even trucker food.

After I had done my business, I heard noises outside of the door. I turned on the faucets and slowly walked to the door.

"There's a teenage girl in there. She's an easy target." The male said. I closed my eyes sighing. Why am I such a danger magnet?

"Do I have to kill her, Charlie?" A shaky female voice answered.

"No, not if you don't want to." Charlie answered. It was Nashville all over again. "But make sure you leave me a bite." hmm, vampires, lovely. I should've brought my leather jacket with my emergency stake.

Taking a deep breath, I shut off the water and cracked open the door. I stood on the other side of the wall to use surprise as my advantage. A redhead walked in, "Sorry, is this occupied?" She smirked before she vamped out. I smiled, giving her a migraine.

As she writhed on the ground screaming, the other male came in, vamped out as well. He hissed at me, seeing his vamp girlfriend on the ground. I shoved vervain in his mouth, and then, I remembered that I was wearing the shoes that I put the wood carved knife in. I stomped my boot hard, causing it to come up the sole. I delivered a final blow to his heart, causing his skin to turn grey.

I scowled at the female, using my magic to snap her neck. She's just a baby, but she'll learn, one day.

I scribbled on a napkin for when she woke up, _Maybe next time you'll learn not to mess with a witch. Consider yourself warned. -W_

I left the bodies for the lazy teenager in the storage room who's probably getting high. Maybe he will, but maybe he won't.

I got back in the front of the gas station, where Bonnie was apparently waiting on service. "Just leave the money on the counter." I told her. "He's in the back getting high anyway."

Bonnie picked up her tear n' share pack of peanut m&m's and berry skittles which I assumed were for me and left a five-dollar bill on the counter. She noticed I had a slow grin on my face, "What are you so happy about?"

"Nothing." I eyed my dad, who was still knocked out in the passenger's seat. "Maybe we should pull into a hotel?"

"Yeah, I am beat."

I laughed and raised an eyebrow, "What have you done all day that's made you tired?"

"Using dark magic takes a lot out of you." I hated the way that she eyed me when she talks about dark magic. Almost like she's observing my movements, like I'm going to become evil and try to take over the world. I know that she doesn't trust me anymore. I actually felt it when she uses it. I know what it does to her. Mostly because it does worse to me.

* * *

It was three a.m. and I was still awake. I felt like my brain was going to explode, I seriously needed to get out of this hotel room. I let my mind wander to the conversation -more like argument- that I had with Damon before I left yesterday.

_As always, I just walked into the boarding house. There was something that I had to get off my chest before I changed my mind._

"_Damon?"_

"_In here." I followed his voice to the kitchen, where he was looking a map with two red markers on them._

"_You started the search for Stefan?" I inquired._

"_Yeah, looks like he may be back to his old tricks." He commented, before looking at my face. "What's up with you?"_

_I avoided eye contact. "I have something to say. And you need to understand." He looked confused, but gestured for me to go on. "When I woke up four days ago, I was a complete mess of myself. And you were there, so while you were sick, I wanted to do everything in my power to save you, because you mean a lot to me." I grabbed his hand with both of mine. "And when you told me that you loved me, I thought back to something that my ancestor told me in that old house. She told me that this power, this evil was going to destroy me. I can't-" My voice was starting to break, "I'm not right for you anymore."_

"_Whatever it is, we can-"_

_I cut him off, "_We _can't fix this! I need to find some help elsewhere when I leave today. I'll help you with anything else, but I can't do _this." _I gestured between us. The upset look on his face was helping the guilt set in._

"_I'm sorry, Damon." I quickly tried to get out of there before I started crying. I could hear him yelling my name, but he didn't come after me. _

From that day on, I just wished that he was going to be happy, even if it wasn't with me. I had stopped taking Elena's calls because she would try to force me to talk to him, but I was a coward. I missed him, but I bet that he was doing was he does when he's angry or upset. He's probably drinking, maybe found a girl to distract him from the hole that I left in his heart.

I slipped out the hotel room and took the elevator down to the lobby, so that I could just chill in the lobby. When I looked across the lobby, I saw a familiar head of hair.

"Nigel?"

* * *

**So sorry if it's short, but I didn't want to spend so much time on this one. It's the first one, so she has many more important things to worry about. I know that I probably promised the middle of the week, but a lot of you were complaining about the wait for season three. That wait is only because I'm writing the novella for the summer. I can't write season three if I don't finish the prequel first. Anyway, who is this Nigel? I literally had no freaking idea! I just thought 'hey, why not?'. I hope that you guys read this, because this road is going to get really bumpy. Who want's a Stefan cameo? I LOVE REVIEWS!**

**So give me some!**

* * *

**~RealHuntress18~**


	2. Chapter 2: Playing God part I

**A Summer In The Dark**

* * *

**So I've decided to use meaningful book, movie and song titles as chapter titles so that you can have an idea what it's gonna be about. Stefan may make a brief cameo in this chapter. Spoiler Alert!: Damon will make an appearance in the fourth chapter and let me tell you, there will be a confrontation. Anyway, enjoy!**

**[Disclaimer: I own my OC and her account to her summer away from Mystic Falls]**

* * *

Chapter 2: Playing God part one

Is it seriously possible for someone to see a summer fling at a Holiday Inn at three-thirty a.m. on a saturday?

Not really, no.

You know, unless you're me.

"Seph?" He looked the slightly different than I remembered him. His normal caramel skin was darker, a result of going to the beach too much. No doubt still handsome, and he genuinely looked happy to see me.

I walked to the desk and hugged him instantly. "What are you doing here at three in the morning?"

"Oh we were on the way to Orlando for the week. Me, Sean, Libby, and Sadie. We decided to get off the road and catch up on sleep." I almost made a face at the thought of Sadie. I detested that girl since I had first met her. She had been trying to take Nigel away all last summer. Looks like she finally got him. "You?"

"Oh, I'm with my dad and Bonnie on a road trip. His version of spending time together." I touched his arm in a friendly gesture. "It's nice to see you again." Before we could dive into any conversation, I heard the distinct sound of heels. Sadie. My blood boiled just thinking about her.

"Nigel, what's taking so lo-" Her eyes zeroed in on me. A disgusted look crossed her features before she quickly covered it up. "Persephone!"

"Sadie." I said her name without any emotion.

"It so ironic that we would see you here!" The bitch said in her high pitched nasally voice. Nigel, who was oblivious to the tension between us, decided to leave us alone while he bought the rooms.

A devious smirk made it's way onto her face, "Still plotting on Nigel, huh?"

I wasn't giving her the satisfaction, "No thank you, it's your job to pick up seconds." Her face twisted into an ugly scowl.

"Stay away from him, you slut!" She whispered in a low voice. She has some nerve calling me a slut. She dated Sean just because she couldn't have Nigel. That's why Libby doesn't like her either.

Instead, I answered her with a smirk, "Why are you so jealous? Afraid that he wouldn't have to settle for you anymore?" She raised an eyebrow, almost in surprise. Like she hadn't expected me to have a comeback. Conveniently, Libby and Sean entered and Sadie pretended that we hadn't been in a spat thirty seconds ago.

"Lib!"

"Sephie!" We joined each other like lost lovers. "Oh my god, I missed you so much!"

Long story short, when we went to stay at my other aunt's in Estabrook, VA, we met Libby, my dad's childhood friend's daughter, and she introduced us to Sean and Nigel. Then Sadie came along, and I realized that although she and Sean were dating, she hated me because she wanted Nigel.

"What are you doing here?" Libby asked me, after pulling back from our hug.

"Road tripping with my family. I couldn't sleep so I came down here and ran into Nigel." Libby dragged me away to sit on the lounge chairs, and Sean followed.

"Hey, Sean!" We did our handshake.

"So Bonnie's upstairs?" Lib inquired.

"Yeah."

"This is so cool! I'm so glad that you're here! That car ride was excruciating." I chuckled at the disgusted look that she sent Sadie.

"How long are you guys staying?"

"Oh, we're leaving in the morning after breakfast. We'll be headed to Peter's in Charleston tomorrow for his party. Then we'll be back on the road." Sean told me in excitement. Peter is Nigel's very cool older brother. He throws some pretty wild parties.

"Cool! I'm going the same way. My Aunt lives there and we were supposed to crash at her's for the night."

Libby suddenly got hyper, "You should come to the party!"

"Cool, we can arrange things tomorrow!" Now I was excited. I hadn't been to a good house party in a while.

Sean looked at her in disbelief, "Awesome, because this is going to be the party of the year!"

"You say that every year!" Libby laughed.

"Hey guys!" Nigel called, "Everything's set."

We all stood up, "I am beat." Libby sighed tiredly.

"Catch you in the morning?"

"Yeah." She answered before hopping in the elevator. "Sean, I'm too lazy, carry me!" He groaned.

"See ya later, Seph!" Nigel called out to me, before Sadie pulled him to the elevator in anger.

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow!"

I smiled. It definitely took my mind off of everything else to see them again, even if I had to momentarily see Sadie's face again. Feeling tired again, I left out the back door that led to the first floor rooms and carefully slipped back in.

* * *

After carefully figuring out how we were going to pull this off, we came up with a plan. Bonnie and I were going to carefully convince dad to let us go to the party, go to my grandmother's house and see my cousins, TRY to behave (no promises), and then have the night of our lives.

But right now, we were still at stage one.

Operation: Get dad on board.

So I did what every teenager does when the want something. I put on the silly bunny ears that my dad used to love when I was a kid. And don't say it wouldn't work. I used these a month ago so that he wouldn't ground me for failing chemistry. And don't forget the matching tail. I would've used the kitty sweatshirt, but it's too damn hot for that.

Bonnie raised her eyebrow, "You brought them?"

I shrugged, "Drastic times call for drastic measures."

"Where is my camera?"

"Don't you dare!" I warned as she went rummaging through her bag. "I'm taking this for the team!"

"Too late!" My eyes widened and I jumped out the bathroom.

"Bonnie!" And just like that, we were six again.

* * *

"I'll think about it." He smiled again, "You're so cute!" He pinched my cheeks, reminding me why I only do this on emergencies.

"Please." I added my pout. He tried to look away but he was no match for the cuteness! "I really want to go!"

He sighed, "Libby's friend is throwing it?"

"Yes." I lied. I know that my dad definitely approves of anyone Mrs. Lawrence lets Libby hang out with.

"Alright. But you'd better be back before one."

I hugged him, "Thanks daddy!"

"Such a con artist." I heard my dad mutter under his breath as we continued to load the car. I gave Bonnie the signal and she sent the message to Libby.

* * *

I was in the middle of doing my make-up for the party when my dad strolled in. I just knew that he wanted something because of the way he looked.

"Girls, I did some thinking about that party."

I groaned, "Please don't tell me that you changed your mind!"

"I didn't, but your aunt doesn't think you should go out to the party, when your cousins finally get to see you." I was about to whine, but he continued. "So we came to a compromise."

I was literally at the edge of my seat. "You have to take Asia."

"You're kidding, right?" Bonnie spoke up. I tried to hide my smile. Bonnie dislikes Asia the most out of our more southern extended family. She's a year younger than us and I swear the girl tries to follow me everywhere. She's jealous of Bonnie because we're always together and she doesn't want to share the zero attention that I give her.

"Yes." My dad answered sarcastically, leaving the room.

"That was sarcasm." I pointed out.

"I'm aware." She answers, in a snarky tone.

Unexpectedly, Asia bursts into the room in excitement. "My mom just told me that I can come to the party with you!"

I forced a smile, "That's cool."

"Can I do your hair?" Hell no.

I could hear Bonnie sniggering, "Um, I'm fine. Help Bonnie."

She cast one look in her direction and turned back around, "On second thought, I'm going to get dressed." She scurried out of the room.

Then, I let out a large laugh, "That was funny." She mutters something under her breath and then came over to me in her neon colored dress so that I could zip her up. After I did hers, she fixed mine. [A/N: Link to dresses on my profile.]

"Hey Seph, can you zip me?" Asia waltzed into the room with a floral colored dress that was too short. Where the hell did she get this?

"Oh, no! I cannot be seen with you looking like that." For a second I saw shame, so I elaborated, "You need a jacket to go with that. It's too much." I grabbed my cutoff jean jacket. "Put this on."

After she put it on, I observed. "Better. Now grab some chapstick so we can go."

"You don't wear lip gloss?" She looked confused. "Last year, you said that lipwear was a girl's never-leave-home-without?" I raised my eyebrow, "Not that I remembered that." She covered up quickly.

"Lip gloss smudges. If you know what I mean." I checked the time, then smiled, hearing the horn outside. That was Libby. "Let's go." I grabbed my clutch in a hurry.

* * *

It was already eight and the party was already in full swing. There was loud music, drinking games, dancing, and it was dark with neon lights. My kind of party.

"Bonnie, I'm getting a drink, you want one?" I yelled over the crowd.

"No thanks. Who knows what they're serving." Bonnie swears off that someone roofied Libby last year. Whatever, I don't buy it. She just drank too much. "I'm going to look for Charlie." Charlie, Bonnie and I go way back. When we came here every summer, he would always have something cool for us to do. He also has a giant crush on Bonnie. Too bad she can't return his feelings.

I think I like Bonnie and 'The Kid Gilbert' better.

I could always beat him up if things go wrong.

All of a sudden, Feel So Close came on and I weaved my way into the middle of the dance floor, joining in the the rest of the wasted teenagers.

Out of nowhere, I felt hands on my hips. Instinctively, I whipped around, realizing that it was only Peter. I practically jumped him. "Pete!" He was even more handsome than Nigel. But unfortunately, Peter was not that bright and very shallow.

"Glad you could make it." I just stared at him, smiling. We danced for a while, just enjoying the rhythm of the music.

"Ugh, my feet hurt!" I complained, then looked up to see Peter's face.

He had this dazed look on his face, so I instantly thought that it was me. I glanced in the hall mirror behind me and gasped at the sight.

My eyes were dark, which was weird, because the last time I checked, they were green. "Uh, stay here, Peter." What the hell is wrong with me?!

"Sure." He answers, still dazed.

I ran off to find Bonnie. "Bonnie! Asia!" I yelled over the music. I searched the entire room with no luck. I went inside the dark kitchen and saw a couple necking on the counter. Suddenly, I recognized the jacket that the girl was wearing was the same jean jacket that I had given Asia.

"Hey you, don't treat my cousin like some common slu-" The guy lifted his head and I was shocked at the discovery.

It was none other than Stefan Salvatore.

* * *

"Stefan?" I gasped he was dripping of blood. My cousin's blood. "What are you doing?"

He looked alarmed, "What are you doing here?"

"Don't answer a question with a question." Another thought popped in my head, "Is Klaus here?"

"He will be. Get out of here!" He warned.

"I will when you give me back my cousin." He looked a tiny bit guilty before he covered it up with indifference. He passed her to me. Was this who Klaus turned Stefan into? This guy was worse than the blood junkie Stefan that I witnessed months ago.

"Leave here. Now." I picked up my cousin and weaved through the crowd, covering her wound with her hair.

As I struggled with a slow, dazed Asia, I found Libby on the stairwell. "Hey Lib, have you seen Bonnie?"

"She was dancing with Charlie earlier." She briefly glanced at Asia, "She had enough?"

"You have no idea." I half lied, walking away.

Thankfully, I found Bonnie on the dancefloor with Charlie. "Bonnie! Bonnie!" She stopped and looked at me, then Asia.

"What happened?" She asked, worriedly.

"We need to talk about this outside." I told her, hoping that she would get the message.

She looked at Charlie, then whispered in his ear. Bonnie held her other arm, helping me tote Asia out of the party. When we got outside, I put her on the porch bench.

"What's going on?"

"Klaus and Stefan are here." Her eyes widened slightly. "I caught Stefan feeding on her." She looked even more shocked.

"What? Oh my god."

"Don't freak out. Go get Charlie. We need to get her home." She need, walking back into the house. I took my phone out of my clutch, pressing number two and the call button.

"What is it, Seph?" Damon's voice rang through my phone.

"It's Stefan. I was at a party...he's going crazy, drinking human blood. I don't know what to do, Klaus is here." I told him, in a confused rant.

"Slow down, where are you?" He sounded worried. Concerned even.

"I'm in Charlotte." I racked my brain for the area. "Um, Mineral Springs."

I heard a brief pause. "I'm on my way."

"Damon, he changed him. I couldn't even talk to him." I was more scared because I couldn't use my magic in front of other people. I could do nothing.

"Leave the party now."

"Okay, Bonnie's getting a friend to give us a ride." I told him.

"Call me when you're safe."

"Thanks, Damon." I was calmer now, thanks to him. I heard the click of the other line hanging up. I guess we're back to square one. It's not possible for us to have middle ground after what I did to him.

I examined Asia's neck. He didn't get her too bad, but I was still pissed at Stefan's very unlucky pick as a blood bag. What the hell were they doing here anyway?

I instantly thought the worst. Had he finally come to take me? I mean it's only been a couple of days, but I feel some much more different already. Where the hell is Bonnie?

I felt the oddest intuition to turn around, and I had been a lot more sensitive to that these days. Just like I had expected, there he was, standing about ten feet away from me. He had that knowing evil smirk on his face that he usually sported, like he was always one step ahead of you or something, and already it was pissing me off even more.

"I was preparing myself from when I would see you again."

He smirked wider, "I had to check up on my favorite witch." I tried to control myself, but I could feel my blood boiling. Yet again I was in a position where I couldn't defend myself without outing myself in front of tipsy teenagers. "How's the transformation coming?"

"Just how much do you know about this?"

"I could tell you anything that you want to know."

I caught on early, "But there's a catch."

"Of course."

I was irritated. "What do you want?"

"You smell so delicious from here. A taste is more than enough payment." My teeth gritted in annoyance. I had been more angry in these past few days than I had ever been in my entire life.

I pondered over my options, I could let him feed from me and get the answers to the questions that kept me up at night, or I could tell him to take his answers and shove them up his ass.

Decisions, decisions.

And where the fuck is Bonnie?

"Made up your mind yet, sweetheart?"

Ok, that did it. I mustered up a pretty deadly glare. "Go fuck yourself." His expression turns deadly.

He grabbed me, blurring us into the surrounding forest. I found myself with my back up against the tree, and I was suddenly glad that Bonnie hadn't shown up.  
"Maybe I need to teach you a bit of respect!" I struggled to breathe, as he wrapped his fingers around my throat. "I could kill you right now, if I really wanted to."

"Then...d-do...it." I struggled to get out.

He smiled and leant to my ear, "Even at your angriest you smell delectable." He leant down near my carotid artery, lightly pressing his fangs into my flesh.

* * *

**Seph's temper is getting worse! We had a guilty Stefan, some evil hybrid and next part Damon will arrive! I hope you guys are satisfied with the new Seph. Like I said, she'll get angry more, she'll use dark magic, and she might just get pretty bad. I'm talking ripper Stefan bad, just without all the gory blood.**

* * *

**~RealHuntress18~**


	3. Chapter 3: Playing God part II

**[Disclaimer: This is made purely for my enjoyment and others. No copyright infringement intended.]**

**Chapter 3: Playing God part two**

* * *

I put my hand on his chest, and a glow made him fly off of me. I threw my hands out again, but his time, dark shards of smoke came from them.

But to my surprise, I hadn't aimed at Klaus.

There were two drunken teenagers that my magic had attached to. The shards of darkness slithered up their bodies like a snake, slicing their skin. I pulled at it, and just like that, they were dead.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Klaus said, dusting himself off. "That's the kind of talent we need." He smirked, "We leave first thing tomorrow."

I gasped, falling to my knees. I had just killed two people.

With families...

People who loved them...

...For no reason.

When I looked back up, Stefan was there, just staring at me with a remorseful look. Then out of nowhere, Klaus was behind me, offering me his hand.

I hadn't responded, so he took the liberty of pulling me off the ground and to my feet. I leant back onto the tree, staring into the distance.

"I'll come to retrieve you in the morning." I nodded, and he disappeared. I started walking back through the woods.

"Seph! Seph!" I heard Bonnie's voice in the distance. I didn't want to feel anything, I was no better than Klaus now. Stefan and I had literally sold ourselves to the devil. But no matter what, I would never regret the choices that had gotten me here.

I felt someone shaking me, so I woke up out of my haze. "I'm fine." I told her, answering the questions that I had been ignoring.

Bonnie looked at me in concern "Your neck is bleeding from those bite marks. You're not okay. What happened?"

"Don't worry about it. Can we talk in the morning?" I knew I couldn't but she would feel better thinking that I would talk about it later. "I'm really tired."

I took a step forward, but I felt two arms wrap around me. "Don't do that to me. Don't worry me like that." I hugged her back, hard. A lone tear escaped my eye, as I thought about the fact that Bonnie would have to explain to Damon about the note that I wrote the night that I made the deal.

* * *

I stayed awake the entire night, thinking about what lied ahead of me. I reread the letter that I wrote to Bonnie. I packed my bag back up, waiting on the porch for the sun to rise. I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep until I jolted awake on the bench.

"Good Morning, love." Klaus purred. "We have a couple of hours ahead of us of traveling." He turned to leave, so I grabbed his arm.

"I need one last thing." He turned all the way around, "Compel my dad."

After the deed was done, we had gotten on the road. I received numerous text messages from Bonnie, Elena, Caroline, and Damon.

He told us that we were going to Franklin, which was really southwestern N.C. I figured that by now, Bonnie and Damon were arguing about how this happened.

* * *

_Back in Charlotte, 3 hours earlier_

Bonnie had just woken up and was startled by the empty spot next to her that her sister had once occupied. Weird, she thought, as her sister definitely was not an early morning person. But then again, Seph had been changing since the... Bonnie shuddered at the memory. She looked around the room, noticing that her stuff was gone. Why would she remove her luggage?

Now she was definitely getting to the bottom of this now. When Bonnie entered the kitchen, her dad was sitting there, watching the weather channel with a steaming cup of coffee in front of him.

She furrowed her brows, "Dad, where's Seph?"

"Oh, she had decided to go back to the academy. She left some stuff there that she needed to pick up."

Bonnie was still confused, "And you're okay with her going back by herself this early?"

Now her Father looked confused, "It's fine." And that was that. Weird. Bonnie turned around, in pursuit of her cell phone.

"Wait, Bonnie." She turned around with an eyebrow raised. "She left this here for you." He handed her a letter with her name on the envelope.

Bonnie took the note and collapsed on the couch. She opened the letter and realized that it was a page from her sister's diary.

_Bonnie,_

_I'm sorry that I hadn't been completely honest with you over these past few days about what's been going on with me. I've been having visions, losing my temper over the smallest things (Some of that you witnessed), bothered by dark spirits. I've been losing myself._

_When I went with Stefan to retrieve the cure for Damon, Stefan wasn't the only one who made a deal with Klaus. Klaus knew what would happen to me when I took that ring off and intended to take me if I had survived. I promised him that I would do anything to save Damon. So that's what I did, he told me that when my transformation was over (Whatever that meant), he would collect me. I know that I'm capable of hurting people. I don't want anything to happen to anyone because of me. By the time you'll be reading this, I'll be gone. I don't need anyone looking for me. I don't want to be found._

_Tell him I'm sorry._

-P

At the the end of the letter, Bonnie had many different emotions running through her mind. She was upset, angry, and most of all, she felt betrayed. She was her sister, why wouldn't she come to her for these things?

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it." She called out, getting off the couch. When she opened the door, she was surprised for only a second, before regaining her composure and sporting an angry expression.

"What's your problem, Judgy?" Damon Salvatore was standing in front of her, honestly a bit put off by her attitude. He hadn't done anything but show up at Persephone's time of need, although she broke up with him and left him behind.

She shoved the letter on his chest. "This is all your fault!" She accused, so Damon snatched the letter out of her hands, skimming it. This is just great, he thought.

Damon was now more frustrated then he had been while he was in his car. He instantly hopped in the car, leaving Andie half-drunk in his bedroom, just so that he could cross the state lines for a teenage girl. He also felt guilty. No wonder she broke up with him days earlier. She knew that Klaus would take her, so she decided to sever her ties with him and Elena.

However, Bonnie wasn't interested in the guilty look that he had on her face. Her sister had sacrificed everything for him, and she definitely didn't believe that he was worth it. "Can't you do some witchy location spell or something?"

Bonnie hadn't answered. She just gave him the coldest look that she can muster and slammed the door in his face.

He guessed that Judgy wasn't up for any team work.

Damon scowled before going back to his car. He was going to need backup if he was going to find them.

* * *

_Back to Present time, Franklin_

When we entered the forest of Southwestern North Carolina with the intent of finding a camp that we had heard about.

When we had gotten there, it was pretty obvious that whatever camp had used to be there, they had already packed up and left.

"They've been gone for about 23 hours." I told him. "Possibly traveled south."

He smiled at me, "Then we go south." I rolled my eyes and we traveled back to car, for yet again another trip.

Klaus stayed ahead of us. Stefan and I just did what we normally did and silently walked side by side. Other than the times he would occasionally sniff me, we just didn't talk, and just shared the comfort in being next to each other.

My eyes caught something shiny in the dirt. I stopped abruptly, causing Stefan to stop as well, and picked up the object. It was a digital camera.

"What have you got there, love?" Klaus popped out of nowhere.

I walked up to him, handing him the camera. "I found it in the dirt." Klaus turned it on and turned on a video that he had found on it. There were screams and I could tell that it was a werewolf on the full moon. Klaus smirked slowly.

"We're headed to Pensacola." He told us, turning around.

"Who are we looking for?" I asked, following behind him.

"Ray Sutton, my love." I rolled my eyes, walking ahead of them back to the car, so that we could make seven more hours of driving. Maybe even five, since Stefan likes to speed sometimes.

Around the time that we made it to Montgomery, Klaus decided that we should stop and get some rest. I was glad because I was feeling extremely gross at the moment.

Stefan compelled an old lady to open up her large house to us. Something about how originals are only fit for the best.

For what had seemed like forever, I was sitting in the expensive porcelain tub in the middle of the room, just enjoying a nice, soft, and relaxing bath. She was listening to the end of one of her favorites, Reflections, by Mariah Carey.

I sung to the lyrics softly, slipping into a world where a piece of me still remains, my love for music. I closed my eyes in pleasure, the smallest of smiles grazed my lips and I was home again, even if only for a second. It reminded me of the time that Damon had purposely ruined my bath.

_Mystic Falls, some months ago_

_For once, I had been able to relax by myself without having to deal with the possibility of Katherine pissing me off._

_"And all you'd ever hear me say, is how I pictured me with you. That's all you'd ever hear me say, but since you been gone, I can breathe for the first time. I'm so moving on yeah, yeah. Thanks to you, I could get, get want I-" I looked up, jumping at Damon's smirking figure in my doorway. "Damon, get out!" I tried to cover myself._

_"You've got a sexy singing voice." He ignored me. He looked me up and down, making me squirm again._

_"What do you want Damon, I'm busy!" It sucks that no one was home. _

_"Well yes, there was something that I wanted to say, but I think that I forgot what it was." He scratched his chin whilst I glared at him. "I think I'm going to stand here until I remember."_

_I couldn't really do anything, I was naked. All I had left to do, was to either hop out in all my gloriousness, or sit in and wait him out. "You are a sick bastard, you know that?" I hadn't noticed that I had lifted my arm during my response, leaving my left breast uncovered. His hot smirk had gotten wider all of a sudden. For a brief second, I almost thought about asking him to join me._

_"What are you- stop doing that!" I splash him a bit._

_He laughs softly, "What?"_

_"You know! That weird eye-thingy. Stop." _

_"I never thought that you would be a Kelly Clarkson fan." He said, changing the subject._

_My cheeks burned three different shades of red. "You heard me?"_

_"Every word. I was hoping that you'd let me join you." His smoldering gaze had almost made me consider the idea, "You're thinking about it aren't you?"_

_That was it. I used my powers to bring the towel to me, whilst I stepped onto my fuzzy dark green rug. "You out!" He started backing up as I put my dripping wet hand on his chest. "You're always showing up when I'm-"_

_"Seph, I was looking for my-" Bonnie walked into a very awkward scene. I was in a towel, Damon was a bit wet, and we were walking out of the bathroom. If you add that too Bonnie's judgy attitude, you automatically think wrong. "What the hell are you doing here?"_

_I rubbed my temples._

_There goes my perfectly relaxing evening._

Back to the present...

I smiled at the thought. Damon always seemed to show up, and we would always get caught in the most awkward situations. I got up and put a towel around me, exiting into the hallway, back to my room.

I felt someone behind me. "You can't sneak up on me." I told him, turning around slowly.

"Your instincts are remarkable." He complimented me.

"Okay." I didn't really know what to say. I watched how he sniffed the air and I felt violated by it. "What are you _doing_?"

"Your smell mixed with your body wash is mouthwatering." I frowned and pushed past him, entering my room to get into my pajamas. I rummaged through my purple bag to find my nail polish, but to my surprise, a rectangular box had fallen onto the bed.

I furrowed my brows, before deciding to open it.

There was this fragile antique looking gold bracelet, that was carved into intricate, beautiful roses. It was the most gorgeous thing that I had ever seen.

I smiled, but when I went to close the box, I noticed that there was a note taped to the back. I pulled the paper off and unfolded it.

_Happy Birthday, princess. You're legal now ;)_  
_-Damon_

I had completely forgotten that it was my birthday. I had finally turned eighteen, and I forgot about it. I put the bracelet on and vowed to myself that I would never take it off.

* * *

**Damn, this chapter was hard. I'm not really sure what kind of relationship I want Klaus and Seph to have in this miniseries. I'll have to think about it. I'm open to suggestions, though. Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

**~RealHuntress18~**


	4. Chapter 4: Big Girls Dont Cry part I

**I have finals this week and next week, so this will be the last chapter until December 21st. Anyway, I have pushed back the season 3 premier. The chapter is almost done, but I won't be able to post it until the middle of january. I was planning for it to be a new years gift but this hasn't gone as planned.**

**[Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. Just my version of it.]**

****Chapter 4: Big Girls Don't Cry part one

A week had passed and we hadn't spotted Ray Sutton's friend Henry yet. Other than that, it was refreshing to stay in Florida. The only thing that I hated about sharing a space with two homicidal vampires is they like to have their 'friends' over.

I tried to get some peace and quiet. Stefan and Klaus had a group of sorority girls in the living room. Stefan had killed at least three of them by now. I wanted nothing to do with their activities, so I normally stayed out of it.

I was reading a book, pretending that my life didn't suck. As much as I hated to admit it, Stefan had it good. He could turn off his emotions and not feel like shit while he was losing everything that he knew. He gets to party while I sit in this room and try to pretend that nothing was wrong.

What a lucky bastard.

I tried to think of an excuse for doing the things that Klaus asked me to do, but I only came up with the fact that I was weak. I had never anticipated what I would turn into after this stupid sacrifice. Not that I regret any of it. Elena and I made our choices, and she lost people that she loved, while I lost myself.

I groaned, lying back on the bed. I lifted my head as my door flew open. "You're sulking again." Stefan sang.

I sat up, taking in Stefan's blood junkie state. It was a lot funnier when I was drunk. "If we're going to have this conversation, we're going to need a lot of booze."

He walked in with a vodka bottle. "Thankfully, I come with my own party in a bottle." I rolled my eyes, but patted the spot beside me anyway.

* * *

In a hour, we went from talking about how shitty our lives had become, to discussing the music of the decades.

"You like Bon Jovi?" Stefan beamed.

"Hell yeah! Roulette is my favorite!" I started jumping on my bed.

I recalled the lyrics to the song,_ "Play the numbers one by one, fire the shot and the damage is done. Restless lovers pay the price, cheating hearts don't think twice. When you make the rules no one can slow you down. You just keep 'em waiting when you're on the prowl..."_ Stefan joined in, and before I knew it, I was passed out on the couch in the living room.

I woke up with a small hangover. I know, my fault. But I've had worse, so it really isn't that bad, thank god. Because I woke up thinking that I had a goblin on my head (yes, a goblin). I leant up from my drunken haze and surveyed the living room. Blood stained the rugs and the once-pearly white couch.

Stefan was on the floor, looking just as wasted as I. I looked across the room to see Klaus looking at me and smirking, with a hot mug of coffee. "Quite a night we all had last night."

"Not in the mood." I got up and walked past him, swiping his cup of coffee.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Mystic Falls_

Elena burst in the boarding house, as per usual, with a lead for Damon to investigate. Little did she know, Damon was having Andie for breakfast, literally.

"Oh, um, sorry." Elena stammered.

Damon just casually unlatched his fangs from Andie's neck. "Do come in, Elena." He kindly walked Andie to the door, pecking his fake-girlfriend on the cheek, and shooed her out.

Afterward, he walked back into the living room to address his brother's determined girlfriend. She had another lead. A link to Stefan and Seph, so that she could bring them both back home to where they belong.

"Sheriff Forbes found this." She laid paper copies of a police report. "Pensacola, they're in Florida." Elena explained to Damon, with hope that this was it.

"I'll look into it." He told her, pretending to brush her off, which she didn't notice.

"Good, I'll get some things and we could go later." Elena planned without thinking.

Damon looked at Elena with a raised eyebrow, "Klaus thinks you're dead. You're not going anywhere near Klaus, point blank."

"Fine." Elena submitted.

"Don't get your hopes up, Elena." Damon reminded her. He knew that his first lead led to Stefan's ripper attacks. He also knew about the mysteriously dead teenagers found in the woods in Charlotte.

"I'm not expecting anything, Damon. I just want to know that they're okay." Elena retorted. "But what about you?"

"What about me?" Damon wasn't about to pour his heart out to Elena. That was usually done in his head, with a bottle of bourbon in the privacy of his room.

"How are you doing?" Elena was genuinely worried about him, as always. She knew that Damon was hurting just as much as she was, even if he wouldn't say it out loud.

"Never better." He answered, trying to hide the sarcasm.

"Damon, you can talk to me." Elena prodded. Damon was grateful when Vampire Barbie decided to call right on time for him to slip out and clip the report to his hidden cupboard. When he came back, thankfully Elena was gone.

He pulled out his phone. "Hey Ric? We're going to Pensacola."

* * *

_Back in Charlotte_

Bonnie had decided to let her father stay in his blissful ignorance for as long as possible until she could figure out a way to bring her sister back. For a while, Seph had been blocking her, and all she had been able to see were unrelated images.

Bonnie had to wait for her to to fall asleep, so that she could slip into her mind and figure out where she might be. The spell was not easy, as she would have to tap into some dark places to use it.

Bonnie wandered into the woods behind her grandmother's house and lit some candles. She grasped her sister's brush and whispered the words of the spell with her eyes closed. It was relatively easy to get into her sister's mind, but not because she was sleeping. She was under the influence of alcohol.

There were about three teenaged girls dancing with her, bleeding from different parts of their bodies. She recognized Klaus drinking from a girl about ten feet away. Stefan wasn't any better, as he had blood leaking from his lips as well. She focused on the room around her, ignoring the scene.

She saw a sorority girl with her letters on a shirt.

**ΚΑΘ**

Kappa Alpha Theta, she thought. Now, all she had to do was research the chapters in a 300 mile radius. As much as she didn't want his help, she knew that she needed to call him.

"You rang, Judgy?"

"I need your help. Now."

"Oh, so now you need my help?" She could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I'm not in the mood. You help me, and I can help you. We need each other." She told him. "Be here by ten. I'll explain later."

And she hung up.

* * *

**So close, yet so far...This is just a filler. The best I could do at the moment. Anyway guys, again sorry about the whole forgetting-to-update-thing. X-mas is coming up, I had college finals, all that boring jazz. I just want to thank what the small amount of people who do read this. Thank You. You will probably get the more public Thank You for the premier of season three.**

**Review please. [I don't care if you do it twice. =)]**

* * *

**~RealHuntress18~**


	5. Chapter 5: Big Girls Don't Cry part II

**I know that I promised to update on the twentieth, but with Christmas and everything, can you really blame me for forgetting? Anyway, I still get no reviews, so I just going to finish this for my own enjoyment.**

**[Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. This was created solely because of my love for The Vampire Diaries.]**

* * *

Chapter 5: Big Girls Don't Cry part two

As I came to terms with my hangover, I realized that I had no idea what I had been doing the night prior. So I sat in my room, lit some candles and tried focusing on my memories. I chanted a spell whilst rubbing my temples.

After a while, I got these images. Me, dancing on a table, drunk off my ass. Stefan drinking a college girl's blood. The last one was of Klaus, doing body shots...on me. My eyes shot open, and the candles went out. I felt disgusted with myself. The first time I let loose with Stefan since we left, and I join some weird blood party.

I had a lot on my mind so I decided to Journal, as usual.

_It's been two weeks, Klaus is getting impatient what with our search and all. Stefan was struggling with his guilt. We've moved about seven times since since Charlotte, and it's kind of depressing. I don't sleep unless I'm on the verge of passing out, because I don't want to dream. I know that Grams is disappointed in me, I can feel it._

_I check on Bonnie from time to time, seeing if she's worried about me, even if I don't want her to be. I have a feeling that Damon and Elena are looking for us, despite the very clear message that I had sent them. Elena is the most stubborn person that I had ever met. I used to think that was a pretty strong trait that she has, but now it's just really unfortunate. I've made sure that we were one step ahead on them._

_I found out that Ray Sutton's friend goes to this bar in the downtown Pensacola, called Mardi Gras. So I guess today is already planned for us. Klaus is going to question him until he talks, then Stefan and I will have to deal with him._

_-P_

I closed my book and packed the rest of my stuff, because surely Klaus is going to want to leave when we get the information that we need today.

I joined Stefan and Klaus in the car, without saying anything. The ride to the bar was nearly quiet since I was the one with the directions. When we had gotten there, my job was over. I was going to wait outside while Klaus got what he needed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Back to Damon and Bonnie,

"She was here, I saw her." Bonnie told Damon, who was examining the dead bodies. "So was Stefan."

"Looks like Ripper Stefan came back out to play." Damon said, knocking the head off the dead girl's body.

"Maybe they're still here in Florida." Bonnie said, with hope.

Damon rolled his eyes, "You're sounding just like Elena. There is no sign of them here, odds are that they left."

"Well I'm going to keep looking. I have Jeremy back home looking in a grimoire for a spell." Bonnie told him, reaching for a cell phone.

While Bonnie spoke to Gilbert Jr., Damon was checking the rooms for any clues as to where they could have gone. In the corner, Damon had found a torn out Diary entry in her hand-writing.

Whoever finds this -whether it be Damon or Bonnie- STOP following me. Stefan and I did this to save your lives. We made our choices and if we never end up back in Mystic Falls, then so be it. I'm a murderer and Stefan is a ripper, you don't want to find us. I'm sorry.

So those teenagers in the woods were her victims. That same sentence, I'm a murderer. What does that even mean? What is she sorry about? Bonnie walked into the room, saying something about a spell.

She stopped when she saw what was in his hands. "Did she write that? What does it say?" He handed her the note, "What does she mean, a murderer?"

"Did you know about the two dead teenagers in the woods at the party?"

"Yeah I did, but what does that ha- you don't think-" Bonnie stopped herself. When she saw her sister that night, she was bleeding and her eyes were glazed over. Those kids weren't killed by vampires. Could her sister have killed them? Her anger flared up. "She couldn't have. She's my sister, a witch would never-"

"Don't shoot the messenger, witchy. It's just a hunch." Damon retorted. He didn't really know exactly what had happened to her, but he wasn't giving up on the girl he loved, killer or not. "But, I was wondering, can you contact the dead?"

"Sure, but I can only contact blood relatives. Seph was the one who could contact them all."

"Good. Contact Ophelia. Ask her about Althea." Damon remembered what Seph had told her about her dreams. If he was right, Bonnie could ask about her newfound powers.

"Okay. I can do that."

* * *

_Mardi Gras, about the same time._

When Klaus and Stefan had come back, as usual, Stefan had that wild look in his eyes that I remembered to stay away from. When they got back into the car, we were back on the road again. This time, we were going to Memphis, Tennessee.

During the ride, I drifted off to sleep.

This time, I was at a waterfall. Mystic Falls to be exact. I had only been there twice, I don't know why I was dreaming about it.

"I brought you here, baby." I heard Grams voice in the distance.

"Grams?" Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Yes, child, I'm here." She walked into my view and I ran to her. We embraced for a while, until she pulled back. "I'm disappointed in you."

I hung my head low. "I know."

"You allowed vampire business to overcome your life. Now there's darkness all around you." She told me.

"I'm sorry."

She shook her head, "Don't apologize to me. You're going to have to face the consequences, like the spirits told you. Just remember that I will always be there for you." She slowly put the back of her hand on my cheek.

* * *

** Really short, I know. There will be a confrontation next chapter! I didn't really want to end it here, but what else can u do after Grams shows up? I just let them have their moment. I'm ending this thing early. Just one more chapter left!**

* * *

**~RealHuntress18~**


	6. Chapter 6: Everything I'm Not

**This is officially the last chapter of this novella. I enjoyed writing this, and I'm ready to post The Birthday!**

[Disclaimer: I only own this Persephone's part to the story. I do not own the song.]

**A Summer In The Dark**

* * *

Chapter 6: Everything I'm Not

"I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end..."

* * *

_Bonnie's POV_

I had used an immense amount of power trying, but I hadn't been able to contact Ophelia. I thought that maybe there was something I was doing wrong, but I realized that maybe she isn't listening.

Maybe I was contacting the wrong person. Maybe I should go straight to the source.

I re-lit the candles and began calling onto Althea. It took a lot of power from me to call to the dead, so I only had one shot with this.

"I am here, Bonnie." My eyes opened and I was stunned at the sight. This person looked exactly like my sister. I would have believed it was her if she didn't have clothing from a different period. She was in a long cotton dress, she had a long braid coming down her back.

"She looks like you." I managed to get out.

"Indeed she does. I'm sure that it wasn't genetic curiosity that brought you here. I understand that you may have questions."

I nodded, "Yes. What type of magic has my sister tapped into?" I wanted to know most of all, if it was possible for Seph to use dark magic to kill people. "Can she kill with it?"

"She can do anything she wants with that kind of darkness. She can manipulate one's emotions as well, using seduction." She held her head high. "She was foolish and irresponsible. Now she has to pay the price."

I furrowed my brows, "Price, what price?"

Her expression was fierce. "She dipped into the darkest of magic to let out the beast inside of Niklaus. And now the magic prisons her. She didn't use her free will to fight, and that is the price that she must pay. Vampires are an abomination, and now she has aided nature's largest predator."

My mind reeled at the information. My sister was not a killer. Yet she had killed those teenagers. If I don't find a way to reverse what's happening to her, I'm never going to have my sister back.

"Is there a way to get rid of it?" I asked desperately.

"What are you willing to do?"

"Anything." I replied without a beat.

She smirked, "Very well."

But before she could elaborate, she vanished and Damon had opened the door. "Did your juju work?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, I found out a few things." I didn't trust Damon, so I wasn't telling him everything.

"She told me that its some kind of dark magic. She said that Seph could do anything that she wanted with it. Like even some kind of seductive compulsion."

"Then we continue to follow her breadcrumbs." Damon said, walking out of the room. What an ass, I thought. I rolled my eyes. I left the house and got in my car telling Damon that I would keep him posted.

I had a long drive ahead of me.

Althea's last words brought up a lot more questions than I had started with.

I needed to do some more digging.

* * *

_Persephone's POV_

Again, I was stuck as a third wheel to their little blood brigade. We had waited out the closing of a bar so that they could go after the waitresses.

Currently, Stefan and I were babysitting drinks while Klaus was getting blood in the back. We had just sat there thinking, not really saying anything.

I decided to say what was on my mind, "Stefan, do you think we could go back, if he let us go?"

He looked at me for a second, and I turned to him. "Of course you can. Witches are pure creatures. You don't deserve this." And he thinks that he does.

I furrowed my brows, "Stefan, you're the nicest guy I know. Do you really think that you deserve this somehow?"

"I'm too far gone to go back. I've been down this road before." He downed his drink. "It took a long time for me to get under control last time."

"But you did. That makes you strong." I hung my head low, "I killed people too. I'm not really in the forgiving mood either."

He shook his head, "So you killed two people. Big deal. You could go home and not think twice about it." Of course he's wrong, but I'm not dwelling on me. He sighed, "I've been suppressing this guilt for a long time."

I finished my drink and stood up, "You're wrong. I just wish you'd see that."

Klaus reentered the bar from the back room, smirking at us both. I got up and went for the door for some fresh air.

"Where are you going, love?"

"I need fresh air." I growled, leaving the building. Where the hell does he think I'm gonna go? We're in the middle of nowhere, and he has the car keys!

Next door to the bar, there was a flower shop.

I eyed the wild lilies, that had closed for the night. I bent down and lifted it into my hands, lightly stroking it. To my surprise, the rare red lily opened, and shined bright.

I smiled, thinking to myself, 'how is this possible?' when I thought that with the dark magic that I was using, that I wasn't really a servant of nature anymore.

"It's possible, because despite the circumstances, there still is good inside you." I heard a voice behind me.

I turned around and spotted a familiar face. "Ophelia? What are you-" This time, she looked more modern. She was wearing a floral dress that went to her knees. Why did she look so different?

"Nevermind that." She walked closer to me, "Niklaus is a monster, but you're not."

"I didn't think it would get to this point." I told her honestly. "Every time something got in our way, we always had gotten through it. I didn't expect this to happen."

"I know. What you did for Damon was brave, but you left your sister behind in the process. She's a fighter, just like Opal was." She sighed, "Things are only going to get worse before it gets better."

I nodded, "Thank you. For everything."

She smiled and nodded, "We're family. I have to." She looked like she was going to say more, but she looked back and disappeared.

Then Klaus and Stefan made their way out of the bar. "Back on the road now, love."

I nodded and joined them in the car, having no idea that Bonnie was tracking me while I had my guard down.

* * *

_Bonnie's POV_

"I know where they are." I said out loud to myself. They were right under my nose the entire time. Seph and Stefan were at a bar just outside of Whitehaven, Tennessee.

I started my car and drove onto interstate forty. On queue, I got a call from Damon, "Hello?"

"Did you find anything?"

"Yeah, Seph and Stefan were just exiting a bar in Whitehaven, Tennessee." I explained.

"I'm on my way."

"Um-hm." I hung up.

Nothing was going to get in my way. All I had to do was find Seph and make the connection for Althea to help her, like she promised. Sending Damon on a wild goose chase seemed like the best option to keep him out of my way.

After tracking them with a spell for two more hours, they stopped at a university just outside of Hyde Park. No doubt at the Alpha Delta Pi chapter house. It seems that Klaus and Stefan have a thing for Sorority girls.

I recognized the same red volvo that I had seen in my vision, outside the house. Of course it was a party, so I assumed that I was going to blend in easily.

I knew that Seph was going to hide away from the party, considering all the guilt that she had from the last time, so I crept upstairs into the off-limits section of the house.

After checking a few doors, I found the only one with the lights on.

* * *

Persephone's POV

I was looking through my new grimoire for a spell I casted three days ago to restore roses. Lame, I know, but it reminded me of the day that I discovered my powers. I found these really rare black roses that I had never seen anywhere before. Come to think of it, a lot of rare flowers grew in Mystic Falls.

Vervain being one of them.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Occupied!" I yelled.

I heard the door open and I turned around. A frat guy.

"Hello, sweet thang." He said in a country-fied voice. He sounded a bit drunk to be honest, and I wasn't in the mood for it.

"This room is off limits." I repeated.

He came closer to me and I sat up. "But you smell so good."

Vampire. "Don't mess with me!"

"Just a taste!" He tried to make an advance on me, but I wasn't having it. I threw him into the wall.

Once again the door opened, and I was shocked to see the person behind it.

"Bonnie?"

"...Now wait a minute  
Because of you  
I never knew all the things that I had  
Hey don't u get it  
I'm not going anywhere with you tonight  
Cause this is my life..."

* * *

_3rd person of view_

I stood in front of the small town bar with a pissed expression on my face. Why would I expect judgy to trust me?. She never had. Now I was stuck outside knowing that with no doubt, judgy was a step ahead of me.

I dialed the number to me last resort. "Hello?" Elena answered.

"Did Bonnie call you? She led me to a freaking dead end!" I fumed.

"Calm down, Damon. Maybe it was a mistake." Mistake! She thinks that Bonnie mistakenly led me to a closed bar at midnight. I heard the annoying voice of the Vampire Barbie telling Elena to hang up. I heard a bit of shuffling before an annoying voice rang through the phone.

"Damon, Bonnie called me earlier. The location app on my phone had her location, it said Hyde Park, Tennessee. I know a friend there, Jenny she goes to this super cool sorority-"  
"I don't have time for this! Do you have any useful information?" This blonde was seriously getting on my nerves. Even more than Lexi did.

"There is a college party at the Alpha Delta Pi chapter house there. Maybe that's where they are."

Sororities, maybe my brother isn't that lame after all. I imagined the amount of bodies that I would find. Stefan really can be insatiable as a ripper.

"Get Elena the phone."

"Yeah, Damon?"

"I'll be back in the morning. Fill Ric in on what's going on." I hung up and hopped in my car to chase after my brother and the pain-in-my-ass witches.

* * *

3rd person POV, at The Alpha Delta Pi Sorority Chapter House.

Bonnie looked at her sister in shock. But the momentary lack of concentration caused the vampire in the back of the room to fly at her sister and sink his fangs into her neck.

Bonnie gave him a migraine, giving her sister enough time to grab the stake in her jeans to kill her attacker. And without a problem, she staked him. Bonnie was thrown by the look of shame, anger, and sadness that her sister had bunched up into one expression. She had never seen Seph so unhappy or indifferent in her life.

"What did he do to you?" She murmured, causing Seph to look down in complete shame this time.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed. "If he finds you, you're dead. Just like-" Her eyes grew in horror, recalling the memory of her vision about Ophelia. "Just leave. And don't come back."

Bonnie wasn't going to listen to her. She had been searching for her for the better amount of her summer. She had been draining all her energy to track her. Instead, she closed the door and walked farther into the room. "I'm not going anywhere without you. I'm bringing you back."

"I made my choice, Bonnie. I knew what the consequences would be when I did it." Persephone's voice was pained, and Bonnie was curious as to what had gone on during the summer. She was afraid, mostly for Bonnie and Damon. She could take care of herself with Klaus, because although he hadn't ordered her to kill anyone yet, she still hated him. "I'm not a hostage, a chose to leave with him. We made a deal with him, and I have to see it through."

"Do you even hear yourself? You're miserable!" She told her, again moving closer. Persephone immediately took a step back. If she and Bonnie made any contact, she was going to feel bad and obligated to leave.

"Go home, Bonnie. And tell Damon to stop following us. Stefan and I are going to do what he says, for however long. You're going to die, trying to stop him. I've seen it happen, and I'm not going to let you die for me." It is just crazy how history repeats itself, Seph thought.

"I'm doing this for you." Bonnie told her, before she started to chant the spell for Althea. All of a sudden, papers were blowing all over the room. Seph's eyes grew in surprise as she recognized the spell.

"What the hell are you doing? You can't let her get through!" She shouted at Bonnie, but she wasn't listening. Seph knew that Althea would now have free reign between the worlds now, and she used Bonnie to do it. "Why did you contact her? She used you, Bonnie!"

Althea appeared behind Bonnie, and Bonnie's nose started to bleed. Out of options, she tackled Bonnie to the floor hard, knocking her out. Althea scowled and disappeared, but Seph just knew that it wasn't the last that she was going to see of her. All of a sudden, Bonnie's phone buzzed.

It was a message from Damon.

On my way to there. Don't go anywhere.

I decided to text him back.

She's on the second floor in the last bedroom. Wake her up, and keep her the hell away from me.

He would know that it was me, and probably get her faster if possible. I borrowed (stole) a scarf from the bedroom and tied it around my neck. Then I left that room and never turned back.

* * *

I've spent a summer in the dark, and now I'm not even sure which way is up...

* * *

**The End**

**So glad for that to be over! Anyway, I'm going to post The Birthday tomorrow. It's already done and I don't feel like delaying this any longer! I hope that you liked this in depth look on what happened during the summer. There is more to come and I can't wait for season three! It's going to be dark n' lovely!**

* * *

**~RealHuntress18~**


End file.
